


Lost Draongs

by DragonYuya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Duel Monsters, First time using Ao3, Lost and Found, Lost dargons, boys find them, dragons are small, sorry - Freeform, yuto's chapter is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonYuya/pseuds/DragonYuya
Summary: the yuboys can't seem to find there dragons
Kudos: 9





	1. In a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling Dark rebellion Rei

"Rei! Rei! where are you!" Yuto Yelled Wandering around the ruins of heartland "Re-" he suddenly heard a wine from in a tree walking behind it he saw hid dragon stuck there "Rei? is that you how did you get stuck in that tree. hehe" the teen started to chuckle at his 'all powerful' dragon "don't worry I'll get you out"  
"h-hey Yutooo. Stop laughing it's not funny. Yutooo Stopppp!" the dragon glared at his partner  
"oh do you not want me to help you?" the boy teased the glaring dragon  
"w-wha! no! Yutooo! helppp! " the lightning dragon wined  
Yuto giggled responding do the wining dragon "I was just joking don't worry. Now tell me exactly were your stuck k?"  
"ok" Rei responded gloomily.  
After getting Rei out of the tree they went to find lulu and shay for there meet up "Shay! Lulu!" Yuto yelled running over to them "sorry I'm late I had to get Rei out of a tree" his two friends turned and waved at him.


	2. Slums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna call Clear wing Lea

"Lea! Lea! Were are youuu!" Yugo yelled as he ran around the slums on the verge of tears.

"Lea!" Yugo herd Rin yell as she ran over "any luck finding her?"

"No I can't find her any were. rinnnnnnn!" Yugo said throwing himself on her sobbing.

"Hey, hey, it'll be all right maybe she's waiting back at the house ok? We'll find her sh" Rin comforted him rubbings circles on his back "sh, sh"

"Are you shur? Is she fine? what if one of the tops found her-"

Rin cut off Yugo's rambling "hey! she's a strong dragon she's be fine I promise"

\-------------------------------------------Rin POV-----------------------------------------------   
After some more convincing Rin got Yugo to go home. "Sensi were back" I call out as we come inside.

"Any luck finding Lea?" Sensi asked as we walk into the living/dinning room to the smell of fresh bread.

"Mmm~ that smells good~" Yugo says finally letting go of me, his mood brightening some I walk over and sit beside him takes some bread.

"So I'd take it she's not back here?" I say taking a bite of bread "mmm It's really good".

"no" Sensi says taking a seat across from us "although I'm sure she'll be fine Lea's a strong dragon" Sensi says putting her hand on Yugo's "I promise" she smiles Sensi's the best.

"Yay your right thanks Sensi" Yugo says after swallowing, he smiles up at her, his smile's as cute as ever and for some reason I find my self smiling to.

" Well common let's get going to bed it's late" I say getting up looking over at Yugo as he gets up "well go night Sensi thanks for the bread" we both say as we head up stairs to our separate rooms.

"Hey Rin, Lea'll be ok right?" Yugo says looking over his shoulder standing in the doorway to his room.

"Of course, she will" I say looking at him he smiles back walking into his room as I them walk into my room I sigh looking at my dresser Lea better get back here soon or I'm going to hunt her down and kill her. I pull out a night gown changing into it then flopping down on my bead I sigh looking at the sealing then turn over graving the blanket pulling it over myself she better be back I think as I fall asleep.

\----------------------------------Yugo's POV The Next Morning--------------------------------------

I wake up to something repetitively smacking into my side "ugg stoppp" I grown cracking my eyes open seeing a white blur there that suddenly stops wait that's-

"Finaly your awake Yugo, it took forever to wake you up" Lea says pouting.

"Lea!" I yell as I ingulf her in a hug.

"Ouch! Yugo stop!" she yells I let go of her seeing her wings covered in cracks and scratches all over her small body. 

"What happened Lea!" I yell as Rin throws the door open yelling something.

" Well I happened to fall don't worry about it" she says flying around the two of us I smile wrapping my arms around her gently as to not hurt her more and Rin does the same neither of us notice Sensi smiling at us from the doorway.


	3. Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling Starving venom Ven

As I walk around the halls of Duel academy I pick up the pace glancing around looking for Ven were did that stupid dragon go. I'm gonna kill him- no. wait. Torture yay torture then kill hi- my thoughts get   
interrupted by a sudden voice asking what I'm dong "nothing Dennis and if I was it's none of your business" I say glancing at him.

"Common Yuri that's no way to treat a friend" Dennis says wrapping his arm around my shoulders I push him off about to respond but he interrupts me saying. "Anyway where's Ven he's usually around you or on you some were" Dennis says placing his hand above his eyes looking around so childish.

"He's not with me right now" I say Dennis looking at me in surprise.

"What he's not always with me" I say glancing around still looking for him as we turn a corner.

"Are you sure" he says looking at me skeptically "I mean he's never not with you" Dennis says stoping right in front of me "Yuri, you keep looking around the place and are walking extra fast what's wrong. Where's Ven." Dennis says placing his hands on my shoulder squeezing them.

"I'm fine " I respond looking away from him "Ven's just somewhere else" at this Dennis grabs my face forcing me to look at him I stare at him surprised by the sudden move.

"Yuri, you know I've know you since you started coming here and I've never seen you without him. Don't lie to me." At this he lets go of me turning around "now were have you looked maybe I can help" I stare at him for a few more seconds then respond to his question.

"The garden my room and around the east, north and west specter of the school" Dennis looks at me then smiles why is he smiling I think irritated.

"Yuri you haven't checked with Celina?" what Dennis just says sinks in and I look away from him again "let me guess you woke up and he wasn't around and then stated to look for him and forgot to check with Celina?" My silence seems to be confirmation for Dennis "common lets go see what there up to" he says as we both start walking towards the girl dormitories.

When we arrive I can hear Celina's voice she seem annoyed and flustered I wonder why Dennis then opens the door and greets her I on the other hand head strait for Ven picking him up and hugging him "don't ever do that again" I say to the confused dragon.


	4. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling Odd-eyes Iris

"Iris! were are you!" I called out as I run around the heavy rain pouring against my bare arms "Iris!" I yell again continuing to run darting though alleyway after alleyway were are you iris I think as I slip and hit the ground ouch I think getting back up and look around no sign of him I press my lips together in frustration. Ok now were in that dragon I close my eyes concentrating on Iris' presence there I start running not bothering to open my eyes I can feel him he's this way it almost feels as if I can see where he's been and what root he took I jump over a wall and open my eyes. "Iris!" I yell in surprise as I see him lying on the ground hurt I run over to him gently picking him up.

"Yuya..." he says weakly pressing his nuzzle against my chest.

"Iris, Iris" I repeats his name over and over as I hug him then getting up not letting go of the dragon.

"Yuya do you even know were we are?" the dragon asks looking up at his Partner.

"I have no clue." I say looking back at him "Though if we can find lids I think I know the way from there" I tell him as he looks at me then smiles.

"Ok" he mumbles resting its head in the crook of my neck. Alright then time to go I think heading in the direction I think lids is in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kick on the door and wait for mom to open it when she dose she has a stern yet playful look on her face "hi" I mumble as she lets us in.

"Go take a shower and get into some dry cloths I'll take care of Iris" she says taking him out of my arms.

"But mom-"

"No buts now go" she says taking Iris from me who had long since fallen asleep I pout and leave. After taking a shower and getting changed I rush back downstairs to see that mom has started to make some food.

"Mom that smells good, where's Iris?" I ask looking around.

"he's asleep on the couch, how are you feeling?" she replies poking her head out of the kitchen a soft smile on her face.

"I'm fine" I respond but then sneeze. 

"I think your a sick now have some soup" mom says placing a bowl of soup on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do a chapter on Zark and Supreme King then ask I'll do it but I don't have one planned.


End file.
